


Clueless

by Cosmica



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Big ol crush on u, Billy Hargrove isn’t an asshole in this, Billy has a crush, F/M, Fluff, Steve doesn’t approve oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmica/pseuds/Cosmica
Summary: Request from Tumblr:If you’re still taking Billy/Henderson requests can I get one where Billy finds himself somehow infatuated with Henderson who is the literal antithesis of his type, and what’s worse is that she literally cannot take hint to the point where it’s embarrassing. Just soft cuddly and shockingly bashful Billy who has a huge crush on Henderson who is the textbook definition of sunshine might as well be snow fucking white. None of his tricks work it’s humiliating but somehow it works out anyway?





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has been so late but life got in the way but here is a request! I’ll be posting the next part to my series soon! 
> 
> Feel free to request either Billy or Steve (slowly getting into Steve sooo) fanfics here or on my tumblr -> Cosmicak

Billy Hargrove was not one to chase after a girl for too long, everyone knew that, if a girl played hard to get for too long he’d most likely find another girl to get into his bed (or the back of his Camaro) But lately he had his eye on a girl who was purity personified. She was the older sister of a kid his Shitbird sister hung out and with as far as he knew. He walk past her in the halls of their high school and she’d send him a smile when they locked eyes, he’d nod in her direction as they passed one another. 

He had a single period with her, on Tuesdays, right after lunch. A free period. He finds himself sitting in the corner of the library by the window, watching her as she studied. Billy was enamoured by the way a lock of her hair would fall from behind her ear, watching as she’d huff in frustration before pushing it back behind her ear. He masks the small smile with puff of his cigarette, exhaling the smoke out the crack in the window. He flicks the cigarette out the window and rises to his feet, brushing down his denim jacket, he walked over to her and sat in the chair across from hers. Her gaze lifted to him and flashed one of the most beautiful smiles he’d ever seen.

“Hi Billy” her voice like silk, He swallowed.

“What can I do for you?” You asked him, softly smiling at him. Billy felt his heart start to race, his chest tightening making him unable to conjure up what he wanted to say. So he tapped his knuckles against the table, sending you his signature charming smile, going with what he knew.

“Yes, What  _can_ you do for me?” He leaned back in his chair, licking his lip and you put your pencil down, brows furrowing in confusion.

“Do you need help studying Billy? I don’t mind helping you, I know moving from some big city school to lil old Hawkins is kinda.. drastically life changing but I’m happy in whatever way I can!” You beam, smiling wide, eyes crinkling. Billy’s heart skipped a beat, at a loss for words. Did you seriously just offer to help him, a boy you’d never spoken more than a few words to. 

“Wha- I..**actually**..yes, I do need help studying” Billy fixed his posture, leaning onto the table and acting as if he was trying to be inconspicuous, glancing around the room for added measure. “Y’know, I’m just not doin’ so good in..math, it’s really holding me back” he sighed, resting a hand on the table, feigning stress. Suddenly feeling a soft warm hand grasp his own, his gaze snapped to his hand before looking up at the girl, bewildered. 

“Don’t worry, I’m happy to help you, I can help you pass math so you don’t have to worry anymore, okay?” You said, voice determined as your hand tightened around his own. Billy was at a loss for words, he was trying to hit on you and you were swearing your time to him just so he could pass a subject he wasn’t even struggling in (he was actually pretty good at math, it was the effort that was his problem) 

While Billy had spaced out, you’d gotten up and collected your books, and was writing something on a small scrap of paper, you had pushed it over to him before shooting him a small wave and dashing off. Billy, dumbfounded, and apparently missing the quick goodbye you sent his way, looked down at the paper.

A phone number and a note reading: “_Here’s my number, call me whenever you want me to tutor you! :)_” you signed your name.

Billy stared at the note for a hot minute before snatching it and shoving it into the pocket of his jacket, heart beating fast, he stormed out of the library. Red faced and determined.

•••

Billy stood at his Blue Camaro, cigarette hanging from his lips as he waited for his Shitbird of a sister to take her home. Just as he was about to leave he caught a glimpse of the girl he’d been looking for all day. You were walking with Steve fucking Harrington, typical. Throwing his cigarette down and crushing it under his boot, he called out to you, watching as your head whipped to look at him. Harrington’s face going from happy to a look of utter disbelief as you jogged over to him. 

“What’s up Billy?” You smiled up at him, holding your books to your chest. He licked his bottom lip and leaned back against his car, crossing his arms. He had to get you alone again so he could try and talk to you without Harrington or Nancy Wheeler breathing down your neck. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go over some.. math revision with me? I know this diner a few blocks away..” He trailed off, eyes flickering to Steve as he all but ran to his friend. 

“Oh  no no, _**no**_ . you can’t-“ 

“I’d love to! It sounds like the perfect place!” you chirped, before you turned to a frustrated Steve Harrington. Billy threw the finger up at him over your shoulder with a wide grin, receiving a nasty glare back.

“I’m sorry to completely ditch you like this Steve but I did promise Billy that I’d help him with math” Billy walked around to the drivers side of the car, getting in just as Steve started bickering. Billy lit a cigarette and slid his sunglasses on just as you got into the car. Max was skating home and he was going to get it badly when he eventually went home but it was worth it. Billy watched Harrington kick the dirt in his rear view mirror, as he drove off, to the diner. 

As you both arrived at the diner, Billy and you had discussed the mutual things in common you had. You both had an absent parent, you both had a younger sibling. One you loved to talk about Billy discovered.  Dustin.  Billy was pretty sure his step sister was friends with him, he discovered you always took him to school every day, tried your best to stand up for him if he was being teased (which he thought was really cute - you standing up to a bunch of preteens trying to be angry) he chose not to explain his relationship with Max. 

You both made your way inside and sat at the booth closest to the corner. You pulled your books out and he made sure to sit real close to you, resting an arm behind you on the booth chair. Again, you took no notice and begun to explain the math problems to him.

•••

Billy was hooked, hook line a sinker. Every time you would glance up at him to make sure he was paying attention, your gazes would meet and Billy would turn red and clear his throat. You would simply just smile and go back to pointing out what he had (purposely) gotten incorrect. Billy felt like punching himself, he was never this bashful or soft when it came to girls, but the minute you looked at him and smiled he turned to putty.

“Billy?” He heard you call, he snapped out of his fantasy and looked to you, your expectant gaze making him look down at the paper he was supposed to be working on. Billy looked outside and saw the colours of the sunset in the sky, deciding it was time to end the impromptu study session. 

“I’m thinkin’ it’s time I take you home Henderson” you nodded in agreement, beginning to gather your papers and books, Billy checking the time on his watch.

“You don’t need to drive me Billy, really, I know you probably don’t want to be in even more trouble with your parents just because you needed to take me home..” you rambled, Billy waving his hand in dismissal before getting up, spinning his keys around his finger. 

“What kind of man would I be if I let a pretty girl walk herself home with night approaching huh?” He shrugged one shoulder, you nodded in agreement before walking out the diner, Billy got on your heels. 

The ride to your house was mostly silent except for the soft rock music coming from the stereo in his camaro. Billy was too busy thinking about having to part from you, wishing he could have spent more time with you. He glanced over at you quickly and watched how the street lights passing illuminated your face beautifully, he felt his heart start to hammer in his chest and for once in the time he’d been in Hawkins, he stayed below the speed limit. 

He pulled up outside your house and tapped the steering wheel, turning to look at you. You opened the door and turned to look at him. 

“I hope I could help you Billy, I totally believe you’ll ace math now, you’re gonna be great!” You chimed, Billy chuckling before sending you a soft smile. 

“Yeah..All thanks to you, Henderson” you smiled and left his car, waving him goodbye before heading inside. Billy lent his arms against the steering wheel with a lovesick grin spread across his face. Billy knew this was more than some primal want he usually felt for girls, he was truely feeling things for you and he didn’t quite understand them but he knew he had to ask you out. 

•••

The next day, Tommy and Carol berated him for blowing them off for a study date but the minute he saw you walk into the cafeteria, their voices drifted to the back of his mind. You were laughing at something Nancy said before catching his eye, you waved at him, he winked back at you and he saw you laugh. 

“Ooooh Someone’s whipped bro!” He heard Tommy roar, the table vibrating from Tommy’s fist banging against it. Deciding he had enough, a red faced Billy rose and beelined over to you, before you could get a word in, he blurred out the thing he’d been wanting to say for weeks.

“You’re really pretty and fuck can you just take the damn hint and go on a date with me so I don’t loose my fuckin’ mind over you” you blinked, he saw Nancy beside you pause, Jonathan and Steve sharing a look. You stammered and turned as red as Billy’s shirt, avoiding his gaze. 

“You...You want to go on a date with..me?”

“Henderson, you’re smart and all but holy fuck you’re so clueless and god it makes me want to kiss you so bad” 

There was silence between you both for a moment. “Are you sure-“

Billy groaned.

“Henderson, _Please!_”

“Sorry, sorry! Yes I’d love to!” God he had it bad for you. 


End file.
